papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Wingeria HD
Papa's Wingeria HD '''is the third Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is available on iPads and Android Tablets. The game was announced by Flipline Studios on July 10, 2014, and was officially released on Thursday, August 28, 2014. Previews * '''7/10/2014: Papa's Wingeria HD is announced! 3 * 7/15/2014: New Sauce debuting in HD: Blazeberry, which "has all the sweetness of ripe blueberries and all the fiery heat of Habañero Peppers!" 4 * 7/23/2014: End of Day has been shown. 5 * 7/29/2014: New visitors! Twenty customers will visit the shop for the first time. So everyone (except Santa) who debuted in Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, and Papa's Donuteria will find their way to Starlight City. Please note that since Papa's Wingeria, 21 customers have been introduced into the Flipline world. 6 * 8/12/2014: Servers! 7 * 8/19/2014: Hairstyles! 8 * 8/21/2014: Game will be released Thursday, August 28, 2014!!! 9 * 8/23/2014: There will be two new meats and info about Game 10 * 8/25/2014: Fun fact: In this game, “Slider Escape” will be making it’s Tablet debut with all new swipe controls! 11 * 8/28/14: Papa's Wingeria HD is released!!! 12 Customers * Clover (Tutorial) * Hank (Tutorial) * Allan (Random) * Mindy (Random) * Tony (Random) * Trishna (Random) * Greg (Time) * Scarlett (Time) * Utah (Time) * Robby (Time) * Rita (Time) * Johnny (Time) * Olivia (Time) * Julep (Time) * Willow (Day 2) * Rudy (Rank 2) * Alberto (Rank 3) * Timm (Rank 4) * Clair (Rank 5) * James (Rank 6) * Hacky Zak (Rank 7) * Kahuna (Rank 8) * Taylor (Rank 9) * Scooter (Rank 10) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 11) * Nevada (Rank 12) * Hugo (Rank 13) * Maggie (Rank 14) * Big Pauly (Rank 15) * Iggy (Rank 16) * Radlynn (Rank 17) * Akari (Rank 18) * Sienna (Rank 19) * Wally (Rank 20) * Kayla (Rank 21) * Matt (Rank 22) * Ember (Rank 23) * Rico (Rank 24) * Sarge Fan (Rank 25) * Mitch (Rank 26) * Wendy (Rank 27) * Peggy (Rank 28) * Tohru (Rank 29) * Georgito (Rank 30) * Zoe (Rank 31) * Cooper (Rank 32) * Lisa (Rank 33) * Franco (Rank 34) * Shannon (Rank 35) * Xandra (Rank 36) * Carlo Romano (Rank 37) * Skyler (Rank 38) * Hope (Rank 39) * Sue (Rank 40) * Gremmie (Rank 41) * Bruna Romano (Rank 42) * Nick (Rank 43) * Prudence (Rank 44) * Edna (Rank 45) * Gino Romano (Rank 46) * Doan (Rank 47) * Captain Cori (Rank 48) * Kingsley (Rank 49) * Penny (Rank 50) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 51) * Ninjoy (Rank 52) * Marty (Rank 53) * Olga (Rank 54) * Sasha (Rank 55) * Roy (Rank 56) * Cecilia (Rank 57) * Bertha (Rank 58) * Connor (Rank 59) * Yippy (Rank 60) * Mary (Rank 61) * Kenji (Rank 62) * Little Edoardo (Rank 63) * Ivy (Rank 64) * Vicky (Rank 65) * Cletus (Rank 66) * Foodini (Rank 67) * Papa Louie (Rank 68) Closers * Boomer (Monday) * Quinn (Tuesday) * Xolo (Wednesday) * Deano (Thursday) * Professor Fitz (Friday) * Crystal (Satuday) * Jojo (Sunday) Mini - Games * Slider Escape (Sunday) * Pizza Pachinko (Monday) * Maple Shot (Tuesday) * Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) * Burgerzilla (Thursday) * Customer Cravings (Friday) * Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Ingredients Meat * Chicken Wings (Start) (Wing Slinger) * Boneless Wings (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 5) (Go Boneless) * Chicken Strips (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 13) * Tofu Skewers (New) (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 18) * Shrimp (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 20) * Hog Wings (New) (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 24) Sauces * Buffalo Sauce (Start) * BBQ Sauce (Start) * Spicy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Willow on Day 2) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 3) * Smoky Bacon Sauce (New) (Unlocked with James on Rank 6) * Atomic Sauce (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 8) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 10) * Thai Chili Sauce (New) (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 12) * Teriyaki Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 14) * Medium Sauce (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 17) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 21) * BlazeBerry Sauce (New) (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 23) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 25) * Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 27) Sides * Carrot (Start) * Celery (Start) * Curly Fries (New) (Unlocked with Rudy on Rank 2) * Red Peppers (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 4) * Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 9) * French Fries (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 15) * Potato Skins (New) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 19) * Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 22) Dips * Ranch (Start) * Blue Cheese (Start) * Mango Chili (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 7) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 11) * Kung Pao (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 16) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 26) Trivia * Deano and Crystal, closers in Papa's Pastaria, replace Johnny and Ninjoy in the same roles. * This is the first app Gameria with servers and the Dining Room. * Santa is the only character to be absent because there are no holidays in the game. * Mandi is the first female chef to appear in the HD logo instead of To Go! Logo. * Once Papa Louie is gold, any customer can be the first to come in. * No new dipping sauces were added in this game. * In the dining room, people can be seen with a random drink from Papa's Hot Doggeria. * On the Meat Master badge, each meat has a different sauce: BBQ for the wing, calypso for the boneless wing, medium for the strip, parmesan for the tofu skewer, teriyaki for the shrimp and atomic for the hog wing. * This is the 1st game, since Hot Doggeria where Foodini is unlocked before Papa Louie. * This is the only game that open at night and close in the early morning. Category:Gameria Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2014 Games Category:Flipline Studios Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Tablet Games Category:Apps